kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Questions and Answers
"Let’s Play Questions and Answers" is the 44th episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 194th of the series overall. Plot The episode starts with a bunch of sheep and wooden dummies sitting in the audience. Kaeloo announces that thanks to popular demand, this special episode will have the characters answer questions that are commonly asked by fans. Kaeloo welcomes Quack Quack onstage, introducing him to the audience as kind but totally addicted to yogurt. Then, she calls Stumpy onstage and introduces him as “the lamest, clumsiest, stupidest squirrel in Smileyland. Stumpy trips over the stage. Finally, Kaeloo describes a person with the most terrifying and evil traits she can think of, who turns out to be Mr. Cat. The latter walks onstage and is greeted with uproarious applause, and some of the audience members even throw their underwear at him. Kaeloo explains to the other three that some people may not know about the show, so she asks them to describe their roles on the show. Stumpy tries to talk about his passion for manga, computers, and other geeky stuff, only for Kaeloo to cut him off and loudly explain that his role on the show is "the idiot" and the audience mocks him. Kaeloo "surprises" Stumpy with a clip show she made of moments from previous episodes where Stumpy got hurt and the audience continues to laugh at him, while he simply stares in shock. He tries to show the audience the depth of his character, but Kaeloo cuts him off again and pushes him away so she can discuss Quack Quack’s character. After Quack Quack talks about his character, the audience cheers for him and Kaeloo heaps praise on him for being so powerful yet so modest. When it’s Mr. Cat’s turn, he tells the audience that in reality he is different from television, and that he is a weapon-hating vegan who likes sculpting. The audience begs him to shoot Quack Quack with a bazooka for them, to which both of them happily oblige. Kaeloo transforms and the audience cheers for Bad Kaeloo, who starts dancing. Finally, Kaeloo says, it’s time for the questions and answers. Pretty, Eugly, and Olaf[[ will read the questions out loud and the main four will answer them. The first question asks whether the [[Kaeloo/Mr. Cat Relationship is real. Mr. Cat assures them that Kaeloo is definitely “crazy about him” - he can tell by the fact that she texts him nonstop in his absence, and by the nature of her texts. Kaeloo runs on stage, transforms, punches him into the air to stop him from revealing more, and blatantly lies that she has never texted him before. The next question is whether Ursula really exists or not. Stumpy says that she does… but her name is Ingrid, and she’s a jackhammer. He prepares to fight the audience over their questions. Eugly mumbles one of the questions indistinctly and Quack Quack answers it with a “quack”. Everyone laughs and says it was funny. The next question is whether Pretty is in love with Stumpy. Pretty thinks the question is sickening, so she declines to even answer it. The fifth question is about merchandise from the show. Kaeloo explains that with help from Quack Quack, they’re working on inventing indestructible underwear. One of the audience members insults Stumpy for no apparent reason, angering him. Another question asks how many sisters Stumpy has. Stumpy nervously sips a drink from a mug, trying to avoid answering the question, while the audience members argue among themselves what the right answer is. The question is never answered. Kaeloo is asked what gender she is. She doesn’t know how to respond to that, but Quack Quack answers for her. The audience in-universe understands, but it remains ambiguous for the people who are watching it in real life. Pretty is asked questions about herself and Mr. Cat, like if they will get married and have children. Pretty exclaims that she will never love anyone more than the public. One of the audience members informs her, to her shock, that he thinks Eugly is better. Eugly walks onstage and everyone cheers for her, unlike Pretty who was met with silence. Pretty is shocked. Olaf reads the final question and says he agrees that it’s an important one: why does Olaf appear so infrequently on the show? Now that the interview is over, the main four go backstage and talk about how stupid that whole thing was. Kaeloo is surprised that people like Bad Kaeloo as much as her. Mr. Cat reveals that his real personality is the one on the show and the part where he claimed to be a peace-loving vegan was a lie to make the audience like him. Stumpy asks Mr. Cat if he paid people to throw their underwear on the stage, which Mr. Cat affirms. It is revealed that some of the things the main four said (though it is never specified which ones) were false claims, designed to hide their “most terrible secret”. Stumpy, as usual, has no idea what the other three are going on about, so they reveal that their faces are actually masks and beneath the masks, they are a realistic-looking frog, cat, and duck. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Olaf * Sheep Minor Characters * Serguei Mentioned Characters * Ursula Veracity of the Answers At the end of the episode, it is revealed that some of the answers were false, but it is not clear which ones were made up and which ones were not. However, some of them can be verified using information from the video or from other episodes: * Mr. Cat claims that Kaeloo texts him all the time. He appears to be looking at said texts on his phone, proving that they do exist, and Kaeloo's reaction strongly suggests that she did indeed send him all those texts. This claim is heavily suggested to be true. * Stumpy says Ursula is really "a jackhammer named Ingrid". This claim is false, as Ursula has appeared on the series before and is a cat. * The idea that Pretty may be in love with Stumpy might be true, as she kissed him in "Let's Play the School of Lies". * The claim that Quack Quack is working on inventing indestructible underwear is false as it is impossible to actually make such a thing in real life. This was a joke. * The question about Kaeloo's gender is asked. It is not clear what Quack Quack's response was, but according to the show's official Facebook page, being a frog, Kaeloo can change sex. * A shortened version of this episode, featuring some of the questions and answers, was uploaded to the Canal Plus website under the title “L’équipe du Pays Trop Mignon répond à ses fans” (The Smileyland Team Responds to its Fans). Gallery EB93579F-5B45-4963-8A56-5C95971D9B3E.jpeg EAD2E6B7-2284-4482-A0A6-03FA04F3502A.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Supporting Character